BB The Perfect Gift
by englishstudent01
Summary: Disclaimer: I own no right to show except my ideas for the story this is a a hoilday Christmas fanfic for Brennan and Booth as. Booth tries to find the perfect gift for Brennan for Christmas. Maybe he might get a present of his own that he didn't except.
1. Chapter 1

B/B Holiday Fanfic

"The Perfect Gift"

Chapter 1: "Show What Christmas is Really About."

It was a week before the Christmas for once again to come to the Jeffersonian. As Brennan and Angela got back into Brennan's office with a bunch of shopping bags buying stuff for the rest of squints gang and also for Booth. Yes, Brennan never thought that she ever be shopping for Christmas until Angela made her see Christmas was just more about God it was about share the love, warmth and joy with your family and love ones. Brennan was convicence for once that Christmas is not bad holiday then she thought.

After Angela and Brennan put down their shopping bags Brennan went near desk to get some paperwork done, but Angela stop she said

"Sweetie, I don't for these next couples days I don't want you to work I want to explore what us of all here do for Christmas." Angela said as she made sit down to couch.

Brennan said "Angela, I can't just stop doing my work because of a holiday."

Angela replied "Yes you can and you will, but don't worry sweetie I will show what Christmas is coming this Saturday."

"So I guess by what that means you are going to take me to the Jeffersonian Christmas Party." Brennan asked

"That is right Sweetie" Angela replied

Brennan got up from couch and complained "Ang, please don't make go to party where people like get drunk up on egg nog."

"So wait a minute you are afraid that you get drunk you might something crazy like maybe kiss Booth under the mistletoe, " Angela said

"That is not what said Ang," Brennan corrected Angela

" Yes that is what you meant." Angela

Brennan told Angela "No, now we can please change the subject."

Angela agreed "Fine, so there anything that you want for Christmas this year"

Brennan smirked as she answered "Actually there is one thing I always wanted but never got it yet."


	2. Chapter 2

B/B Holiday Fanfic

"The Perfect Gift"

Chapter 2 : "What to Get for Christmas"

**WARNING: SRY GRAMMER IS BAD TRY MY BEST WITH IT PLEASE STILL READ, ENJOY AND COMMENT**

While Angela was hounded Brennan as to what she wanted for Christmas in her office, at the lab Jack and Zach were experimenting on the different kinds of egg nogs for the Christmas party when Booth enters as he swipes in his card as ususal.

Booth went up to Jack and Zach to say, "Merry Christmas Hodgins, Zach what are you two up."

Zach said, "Experimenting on Egg nog"

Booth confused as he asked, "For what exactly"

Jack told Booth, "For the Christmas party wanna join."

"No, maybe later, I still have some Christmas shopping to do. Speaking of which is your Boss around by any chance." Booth said

"You mean Dr. Brennan right." Zach asked

"Yes, Brennan where is she?" Booth asked

"She is with Angela in her office, and they just got back from Christmas shopping." Jack replied

Booth surprised as he said, "Brennan went shopping and for Christmas no less. Do know you if she got anything for me?"

Jack said, "No, why did you get anything for her?"

"No, because I have no idea what to get do you guys have any ideas?" Booth asked

Zach mentions as he was balancing egg nog and vodka, "Maybe you should invite to the Christmas party on Saturday."

Jack then mention while balancing egg nog with a green and red pucker, "Or better yet you can invite for Christmas with you and your son Parker."

Booth disappointed that two smartest had nothing better to come up with to what to get for Bones this Christmas then he said.

"That is it, you two can come up with is me asking Brennan out for Christmas"

Jack and Zach look at one another without saying a word simalously turned to Booth and said,

"YES"

Booth said, "Thanks"

Jack suggested, "Then why don't you investigate Booth, find out what Brennan really wants for Christmas?"

Jack made a very good point to Booth then he said, "Thanks Jack will do that right now"

Without saying to goodbye to Jack and Zach, Booth left to go investigate what his partner wanted for Christmas as he headed to her Office. As Booth made his way to Bones office, he could hear Angela and her talking about what she wanted for Christmas. So booth desperately wanting to know what Brennan wanted for Christmas he decided not to make his presence known just yet as he listens in on Angela's and Brennan conversion.

Then Angela begging, "Come on Sweetie, tell me what it is you want for Christmas."

Brennan said as she sat down on her desk chair, "Forget it. It is stupid."

Angela pulling Brennan out of her chair and back to couch as Angela said "Sweetie, there nothing you can say to me. You are the smart one remember."

Booth thought to himself _"You got that right." _Then continue to listen.

Brennan said, "Alright fine, I will but you got to promise thar you don't tell anyone about this including Booth."

Booth thought, _" Too late"_

"Fine I promise, now tell me" Angela said

"Ok now I want to the first to you knows that can't get this gift but only a man can ok" Brennan told Angela.

Angela said, "Oh ok then tell me more."

Brennan said, " Well a long time ago before I started working with Booth I uh did watch some tv in my spare time and uh which I watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Booth thought, _"No Way"_

"No way I loved that show" Angela said

"Well then you must know Angel right." Brennan said

"Of course I know The guy who played Angel, David Bronanez totally a hottie." Angela

Booth thought _"Oh please who cares about this David, get on with the gift part."_

Angela said, "Sorry go on"

"Anyway remember when Angel gave Buffy this ring with a crown on top, hands on the sides and a heart the center." Brennan asked

"Yes" Angela said

"_Bingo"_ Booth thought

Brennan said "Well that is what always wanted since I first saw the scene. I wanted to get it for myself but I thought why doesn't the man of my dreams to buy it for me."

Angela said "Wow Brennan I can't believe you are saying this and I hope this year get what your looking for."

" I know I hope so too." Brennan said

Booth got enough information he needed for him to get Bones for Christmas then he thought,

"_Time to make my entrance."_

Then Booth entered the room without knocking as he said

"Hello ladies so what are two talking about."

Brennan and Angela look another in total silence as then look at Booth wondering if just happened to listen on their private conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

B/B Holiday Fanfic

The Perfect Gift

Chapter 3: "What are you doing for Christmas?'

Brennan was wondering whether Booth had heard her Christmas gift confession, she decided it was safer to lie than confront him.

"We were talking about whether we should go to the Christmas party."

Angela stood up from the couch as she asked,

"But Sweetie, I thought we already decided that we were going."

"I said I would think about it Ange." Brennan whispered to Angela.

"All right, fine, well, I will leave you two alone while I go check on Jack and Zach's Egg Nog experiment." Angela said as she left, leaving Brennan and Booth alone her in office.

After Angela had left Booth turned to Brennan.

"You know what Bones, Angela is right; you should go to the party."

Brennan sighed.

"Oh please Booth, Not you too, why would I want to go to some ritual party where people get drunk on egg nog."

"First of all, Bones it's not a ritual, it's just a party, and people go because it's fun."

"To you it is, but it doesn't sound like fun to me." Brennan told Booth as she sat down at her desk to try to get some paper work done.

Booth, seeing that Brennan was working, made an observation.

"You know what I think Bones?" he asked as he sat down in front of Bones' desk making himself comfortable by putting his feet up on her desk.

"No, but would you mind removing your feet from my desk." Brennan said while ignoring the eye contact from Booth as she pushed his feet off her desk.

Booth immediately got up and moved behind her desk.

"You see Bones; your work is ruining your social life. You need to start considering having fun rather than doing work."

Booth covered Brennan's screen with his body, then looked at her to hear her response.

"So what are you trying to say Booth?" Brennan asked as she backed away from him by sliding her chair back, crossing her arms in the process.

"You need to loosen up Bones big time."

"And you think I should do that by going to this party?"

"Yes." Booth said, exasperated.

Brennan sighed.

"Sorry Booth, but my social life is not your concern" she then moved Booth away from the computer screen.

"Now, can we please change the subject?" she grumbled.

"Sure, no problem."

Booth then noticed the shopping bags.

"I see you and Angela went out Christmas shopping."

"Yes we did."

Booth tip toed towards the shopping bags as he asked,

"Did you get anything for me?"

Brennan could see that Booth was about to make his way inside one of the shopping bags. So she immediately rushed out from behind her desk and made her way in front of Booth slapping his right hand and stopping him from taking a peek.

"No peeking Booth, you'll find out Saturday when we exchange gifts, just like everyone else."

Booth moved his hands away from Brennan's shopping bags. And then moved slightly away from her. Brennan made her way back to her desk and began gathering some documents. Booth looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Bones, do you mind if I ask you something."

"Sure go ahead, Booth."

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas Morning."

Brennan was unsure what to say. Christmas was a family thing, was he asking her out?

"Booth, are you asking me out on a date?"

Booth wasn't sure if he had heard correctly as the words came out of her mouth. He remained silent, as he thought of an answer for her question.


	4. Chapter 4

B/B Holiday Fanfic

The Perfect Gift

Ch. 4 "Battle of the Egg Nogs"

Booth continued to cough after Brennan asked the question weather if he was asking Bones out on a date. Brennan, wondering if Booth was ok asked,

"Booth are you ok?"

Booth's cough subsided and he cleared his throat to say,

"I'm fine, and the answer to your question is…well uh…I am not sure, I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the Christmas party. If not, maybe you can join me and Parker for Christmas Breakfast."

Brennan smiled as she said,

"Thanks Booth but might be visiting my father for Christmas, I may still take you up on your offer."

"Great!" Booth said joyfully and then decided to calm his voice a little, "I mean that would be good. Well uh…I better let you go and wrap your presents."

"Ok, See ya later, And I wish you and Parker a Merry Christmas." Brennan said

"Thanks Bones, Merry Christmas to you too." he turned to walked out of Brennan's office.

While leaving Brennan's office he thought to himself _"Bones , this is not just going to be a Merry Christmas, this is gonna to be the best Christmas you'll ever have." _Then he walked to back into the lab to Jack, Zach, and Angela as they still experimenting different Egg Nog mixtures. Then Jack saw Booth making his way towards them as he asked,

"So Booth did you find the information you need."

Angela had on her _"What the heck is going on" _face, as she was curious as to what Booth and Hodgins were talking about, so her curious mind asked,

"What are you two talking about?"

Booth and Jack smiled at each other as they laughed inside at the fact that for the first time, Angela was clueless. Jack went to Angela and kissed her on the cheek as he said,

"Don't worry Sweetheart, Booth will give you the details later, Right Booth?"

"Right" Booth said

"All right then." Angela said

Booth then decided,

"You know what you guys, I would like to try Jack and Zach's Egg Nog Mixes."

"Me, first." Zach said as he went up-front to Booth, holding his Egg Nog. Jack pushed Zach out of his way while holding his Egg Nog. Zach felt like Jack was being a bully as he yelled.

"Yeah sorry Man. I am the king this week and the king always go first."

"But I was here before you were."

"Zach does have a point." Booth said.

"Honey, just let Zach go first?" Angela asked.

"No I am the king." Jack said.

Zach snapped as he yelled at Jack.

"Enough, I am sorry Jack but I've had enough of you always getting king of the lab, but this time I am going to beat you."

Jack moved toward Zach in threaten matter.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Zach replied

"Is that a Challenge?" Jack asked

"Yes." Zach said starring Jack down.

"Alright then whichever Egg Nog Booth likes best wins, not king of the lab but bragging rights and gets to bring it to this Saturdays Christmas Party. Deal?" Jack said in a very stern voice as he put out his hand

"Deal." Zach Said and shook Jack's hand

"Good. And let the best man win. Now would you still like to go first?" Jack said

"No, you know what. I will let you go first." Zach said showing an evil smile while answering,

"Ok then" Jack said then turned to Booth and said

"Ok Booth ready"

"Ready" Booth said

Jack handed Booth his Egg Nog and he took a sip without asking how the Egg Nog was mixed, then after taking a sip he asked.

"That is good what is in it?."

"Straight up Rum Baby." Jack said

"Not Bad."

Jack patted Booth on the arm and said.

"That's my Booth," then turned to Zach as he walked away and yelled,

"King of the Lab"

Zach was always Jealous of Jack for always getting king of the lab, but not this time, this time he was going to win. So Then Zach went up to booth and handed him his Egg Nog concoction

"Ok Booth my turn." Zach said.

Booth was not sure whether to try Zach's Egg Nog because it did not even look like Egg Nog at all, all he could see was Red and Green not one drop of white. Then Booth asked,

"Zach if you don't mind, may I ask you what is in your Egg Nog?"

"No you may not. Now go ahead drink." Zach replied

Booth closed his eyes as he took a sip of Zach's Egg Nog. After Booth had tasted Zach's Egg Nog. He was surprised.

"Zach, I'm sorry" He said

Zach's heart began to drop while Jack's heart began to Jump.

"But you can brag to Jack, because you just won King of the lab." Booth said.

"Really?" Zach said, smiling.

"What! You can't be serious, Booth?." Jack said, shocked.

"I'm sorry Jack, So what was in this?" Booth asked

"Green and Red pucker." Zach replied

"Genius" Booth said

"Thanks Booth" Zach told Booth

Booth patted him on the arm.

"Your welcome, Zach"

"I can't believe this happening." Jack said, still in shock, Angela went to her man's side trying to calm him down. As she told him,

"It's ok honey and if it makes you feel any better you and Zach can both take your concoctions to the Christmas party."

"That is fine with me. Zach what do you say?"

"Well I am fair and noble king of the Lab so I have no problem with the competition." Zach replied in his noble voice,

"Ok then, well we better go to my house to make more for the party." Jack said as he went to the lab table and began to gather his stuff. Then he went to Angela gave her a kiss goodbye as he asked her,

"Are you coming with me?"

Booth then interrupted as he asked Jack.

"Uh, Jack I was wondering if I could borrow Angela for a minute."

"It's up to her?" Jack answered.

"It's ok Jack. I will meet you at home later after I am finished with Booth ok?"

"Ok" he replied as he gave her another kiss.

Jack and Zach left and Angela and Booth were left alone.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Booth?"

"I need your help. I want to show Bones what Christmas is really about this year." Booth replied. Then Angela realized something,

"You little sneaker."

"What?" Booth said, confused.

"You listened in on mine and Brennan's confession about Christmas didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Booth asked.

"Then you are a smart man Booth, So what I can do for you?" Angela answered.

Booth conveyed to Angela a cheeky grin as he already had a plan in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

B/B Holiday Fanfic

The Perfect Gift

Chapter 5. "Spreading Christmas Cheer."

In the Lab of the Jeffersonian, Angela was very interested as to what Booth had planned for Brennan this Christmas. So she asked

"Come on Booth don't leave me hanging, what have you planed for our friend Brennan?"

"Well I thought that when Brennan goes to see her father on Saturday, you, me and Parker will go into Brennan's office to decorate it, fill it full of Christmas decorations. And then hopefully I will take her to the party and later we'll exchange gifts. So, what you think? I need your help Ang."

"Ok, Booth it's all great! I love the fact you are bringing Parker into this."

Booth knew a but was coming, "but"

"But, Booth she might be going to see her father Saturday night instead of going to the party." Angela told Booth

Booth panicked, "You can't let that happen, just tell me what to do, I'll do anything to make this Christmas the best Bones has ever had."

Angela calmed Booth down. "You just leave it to me, ok? All we're gonna do now is shop."

"Shop? But…" Booth said

"Yes shop, what you thought I was going to do all that by myself?" Angela said

"Well, yeah."

"Well sorry Booth, but you are going to help whether you like it or not." She then grabbed her purse, pulled on Booth's arm and began pulling him with her to shop to spread some Christmas Cheer.

After 8 hours shopping for decorations and picking up Parker from Rebecca's. Booth finally made it home with bags and bags full of decorations that could not only decorate an office but an entire house no less, plus carrying Parker's overnight bags. As they entered his apartment Booth put down the bags of decorations and then told Parker,

"Okay Buddy, why don't you go take your over night bags to your room unpack and get ready for bed. Ok? then you can come and help daddy with a Christmas project for Dr. Bones while we watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Okay Daddy." He then left taking his bags to his room.

Booth walked to the computer to check his email and saw that Bones sent him an email, which read,

_Dear Booth,_

_I know that you are out with Parker, maybe looking for a Christmas Tree or some other Christmas tradition, I hope you are having fun, anyways, after a great deal of thought I have decided to change my plans this Saturday and I will visit my father in the afternoon which means you can escort me to the Jeffersonian Christmas party in the evening. Don't worry about picking me up, I will meet you there, and just to let you know this is not date._

_Your partner and friend,_

_Brennan (Bones)_

It's good that he and Angela finally persuaded Brennan to go the Christmas Party and he was happy that his plan was going smoothly as of right now. He just hoped nothing would go wrong, because it was not long until Christmas. But Booth didn't know to response to Bones. So he just went with the flow as he typed his response to Bones' email,

_Dear Bones,_

_I just got back from picking up Parke, I was doing some Christmas Shopping with Angela not knowing what to get for the squints and the party. In addition, I am glad that you have finally decided to loosen up, and of course I know this is not a date it is just a mutual hanging out and partying of yours and my friends. Tell your dad I said Hello when you visit, I am happy that you visit him Bones he is your father and you should visit from time to time. Don't work too late._

_Love_

His fingers just stopped, and then he thought to himself,

_You can't type love, you care about her, but love her?. _

Then, slowly one by one he deleted each letter of the word love and replace it with

_Your partner and friend,_

_Booth,_

He sent the email and then went over to the couch to relax, until Parker came back out running to him and then jumping on the couch.

"Daddy I am ready for Bed." Parker said.

"Good job Buddy, ready for some decorating and movie fun?"

"Yay" Parker screamed for Joy.

Booth then turned on "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." got the bags of decorations and they started to make homemade decorations for Brennan's office while Booth and Parker sang. The Grinch theme song.


	6. Chapter 6

Holiday B/B Fanfic:

"The Perfect Gift"

Ch. 6 "The Change of Christmas Sprit"

She emailed Booth about her change of plans for Christmas; she would have to find out later his reply, as she was making her way to the prison to see her father. Brennan's father Max Keenan was standing there waiting smiling, very happy to see that his daughter was coming to visit and so close to Christmas. But he felt disappointed because he knew that he had nothing to give her this Christmas and all other Christmases he missed. They hug as they kiss each other on the cheek, then sit down as he says,

"Hi Tempe"

"Hi Dad"

Max was surprised to hear his daughter say that as she hadn't in a long time "Tempe, I'm surprised you are calling me that now."

Brennan held her father's hand, "Well, you are my father no matter what you done?"

"Thanks Sweetheart."

Pulling her hand back as she said, "But that doesn't mean I have forgiven you, nor forgotten what you did to me and Russ."

Max said, "I know and I am not expecting you to, but I am at least trying to earn yours and Russ' forgiveness. How is Russ?"

"Well since finally being let out of prison he's fine, he's with his family now." Brennan told him, "And dad, I am glad you are trying, oh and I got you something for Christmas."

As Brennan began to rummage through her purse Max said,

"Sweetheart, you didn't need to get me anything."

Still rummaging, she said, "I know, but I wanted to."

Brennan finally got the present out of her purse and slid it over into her father's hands, he laughed as he said,

"I've never seen you with such Christmas spirit."

"Well a lots changed." Brennan said

"I see and does Booth have anything to do with this change of Sprit." Max said,

"No why," Brennan lied,

Max could tell his daughter was lying; "Now Temperance don't lie to your father."

"Okay maybe just little." Brennan said,

"And let me guess, you are spending Christmas with him. I am right?"

"Yes. well not technically, we are just going to a Christmas party." Brennan told him.

"You mean a date?" Max asked.

Brennan smirked as she answered,"No it's not a date, I told you many times before that Booth and I are just friends."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I beg to differ. Booth loves you, and by the way you look at him when you are talking, I'd say you love him too." Max said.

"You know what, Can we please change the subject and please open your present before I change my mind and take it back." Brennan said.

"Ok, I wanted to open it on Christmas day but why wait." Max said as he began to tear up the wrapping paper he opened the long jewelry case to see a gold grandfather watch. Max was stunned and tears were forming in his eyes he looked to Temperance who was shedding some tears also, she told him to look inside. He opened the watch to see an inscription that read.

"We can always make up for lost time, Love Tempe"

Then without saying a word he got up from his chair, walked over to his daughter and made her stand as he pulled her into a hug and said,

"Thank God for Booth in your life Tempe." kissing the top of her head.

"Why," Brennan asked

"Because he is the one that made you change your Christmas Sprit for the better." Max told her

"I guess he did." Brennan said.

"Well then you see." Max said, as he let go.

"See what?" Brennan asked confused.

"You love Booth and he loves you too, and all I want is for you to be happy with the man you love on Christmas. So as my Christmas present to you, you have my permission to spend all Christmas day with Booth." Max said.

"But dad."

"No buts, just think about it Tempe, at least for the sake of you and me." Max said.

"Ok, I will think about it." Brennan said as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and hugged him Goodbye.

She left the prison thinking about what her father had said about Booth, and how much he had done, yes he had changed her, and yes she does love Booth, but she just can't tell Booth that, not just yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

B/B Holiday fanfic

The Perfect Gift

Chapter 7: "The Search for the Priceless Gift"

After finishing the decorations in Brennan's Office and finished watching both great versions of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Booth preferred the newer with Jim Carrey but Parker he was more into the cartoon version. After the movies Booth made parker Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows on top and tucked Parker into bed, gave him a hug and a goodnight kiss. Just right when he was about to turn off the lights Booth turned around to see that Parker was already sleep. After Booth shut the door he knew he had more work to do for Brennan's first normal Christmas. So he decided to do some investigation for Brennan's Christmas gift. He went online and decided to check his mail to see if Brennan made a reply, but no luck. So he began to research on the ring she always wanted for Christmas since she was 15 and here is what he found.

- The ring was called a Claddagh traditionally made from the Irish.

- Normally given for Friendship or worn for Marriage.

- The ring had three major symbols

1. The crown: meaning loyalty

2. The hands: meaning friendship

3. The heart: meaning love

- All three of these symbols combine into one message "Let Love and Friendship reign."

- There is also a Irish legend of how this lovely ring was made.

_Long ago a young man was captured and sold into slavery from the fishing village of Claddagh. Many years passed and he wondered if his true love would wait for him. Over the years he stole tiny bits of gold from his master to make her a ring. He fashioned a heart for love, a crown for loyalty and hands as a symbol of friendship. After many years he finally returned home to Claddagh. Upon his return and to his joy he discovered his true love had waited for him. He gave her the ring as a symbol of their love, loyalty and friendship forever known now as the Claddagh_.

After finding all this information on the ring that Brennan want for Christmas he knew this was the perfect gift to give her, to show how much he really cares for her. So now he began to search where to buy this perfect gift. He entered on eBay, signed with his account "agent007" and type the ring name _Claddagh _on the search boxHe found one auction that had the ring and it was a special live auction. Not only this was a Claddagh ring but it was the actual ring from the show Buffy made out of pure sliver. Also in the auction he could not only bid for the ring but chat with the other bidders to plead your case on why you wanted the ring. So Booth decided to enter the auction and saw that the auction was just starting with 10 people that had already entered and began to bid. The starting bid was $15 dollars. Booth thought that reasonable so he made his bid for $ 20.00, and his limit was no higher than $100.00. Then he saw one person put down $30.00, then another person bid $35.00 then 5 people opt out the auction. Booth put $ 40.00 down as next bid then other person opt out Booth, and he thought this was going to be a piece of cake. Then the user faced29 put down $50.00 then another person. Now it was just Booth and faced29 Booth put down $55.00 then faced29 put down $65.00 Booth put $70.00. He knew he had to plead his case to the person. So once faced29 put down $80.00. After Booth put down $85.00 he began to chat with faced29.

agent007:_ Please faced29 let have this ring you have no idea much getting this ring means to me._

faced29: _No I don't know and don't care._

Then faced29 put down $90.00. Booth wasn't sure whether to go higher or not but he gave a look at a picture of him and Brennan together at Jeffersonian and he decide to put down $100.00 as his next bid. Then wrote to faced29.

agent007: _Listen here don't care how much and how long but I am going to get the ring whether you like or not because this gift is for my partner and friend for three years and ever since she was 15 she wanted this ring from this show. Now you are going to place or saved us both the trouble of bidding all night and opt out._

Booth waited for faced29 to reply then when did as he read.

faced29: _Do you love her?_

Booth shocked that a total stranger would asked that question.

agent007: _What?_

faced29:_ Do you love your partner?_

agent007: _Even though it is none your business, I care about her…but love her, we are just friends nothing more._

Then without get a reply back from back faced29 he seen the he made another bid of $115.00. Then Booth getting very annoyed Booth wrote back.

agent007: _Come on, please? Let me have the ring._

faced29: _Alright, let's make a deal I am willing to bid $125.00 and let you have the ring and you can send the money to me whenever you can. I will even throw in a ingravement inside the ring if you want._

Booth was surprised that now all of a sudden this person was making such a generous deal with him. So he wrote.

agent007: _ok we have a deal but I swear if you screw me over I will haunt down._

faced29: _calm down there agent007 ok? I promise you I won't screw you over. You can trust me?_

Booth not sure whether to trust this person or not so he asked.

agent007: _Why should I trust you?_

faced29: _Because you can and sweetheart I am not that kind of person_

agent007: _Ok then the I will take your word. We got a deal._

faced29:_ Good_

Then Booth saw faced29 put the final bid for $125.00 and then after a couple mintues then it began to count… 10. 9. 8. 7.6. 5. 4. 3. 2.1 then congrat faced29 for winning the ring. Then Booth typed to faced29

agent007: _Thank you faced29_

faced29: _Your welcome agent007. What you want ingraved?_

Booth though for a moment or two he need inspitation so he looked the picture he looked at once before then he smiled as knew exactly what to ingrave. Then Booth typed.

agent007: _My Bones_

faced29: _That is sweet, I think. Anyway let's exchange addresses and in time you will have the priceless gift you wanted but before we do, can ask you something?_

agent007: _sure_

faced29: _Do you love your partner?_

Booth didn't want to tell total stranger about his true feelings for Brennan.

agent007: _I am uncomfortable telling you that._

faced29: _oh come who I am going to tell anyway _

faced29 did have a point so he wrote.

agent007: _You make a good point. So yes I do love her and more than I have ever love anyone._

faced29: _Now that is sweet._

agent007: _Thanks now can we please exchange addresses_

faced29: _Sure. Your welcome_

agent007: _Ok, by the way. There is any chance I could get by Saturday evening_

faced29: _No, problem. You'll have it by Friday I promise._

agent007: _Thank you again and merry Christmas faced29_

faced29: _You too, agent007_

Then they exchange addresses as Booth was surprised that faced29 lived in Washington, but

what Booth didn't knew was that faced29 was Angela Montegro.


	8. Chapter 8

B/B Holiday Fanfic

The Perfect Gift

Chapter 8: "Decorating"

Thanks to Sophie my Beta

At 7am Booth made his way into Brennan's office with his bags of decorations that Parker and him made last night. He seen that Angela already started decorating without he as put down the bags he said,

"I see that you already started without me."

Angela turned after hanger the mistletoe wreath above the couch. She walked over to the other bags of decorations and said,

"Sorry Booth but there was a change in Brennan's plans so instead of planning decorating her office at 12:00pm we need to do it now."

Booth said, "Why"

"Because Brennan and me are going last minute wrapping presents and So I thought we could decorate office before that while she went out last minute shopping. Now can you please help me. " Angela told Booth

Booth replied "Ok then, Santa's a little helper, what is it you want me to do."

"Help me untangled these lights then hang them up for me while I string up the popcorn on the wall." Angela said

"I will get right on. " Booth said as he went to the little pile of Christmas lights.

While Booth and Angela were hanging popcorn strings and Christmas lights Booth was curious to his mind of why Brennan was doing last minute shopping maybe just maybe Brennan needed help in finding a gift for him.

So he asked Angela, "Angela"

"Yeah, Booth"

"Do you happen by any chance know why or who Brennan is doing the last minute shopping for." Booth reluctantly asked

Angela turning towards Booth as she said, "No, you are asking if she shopping you?"

Booth smirked, "No what makes you think that?"

Angela went up knelt beside him and said, "By the look on your face, " as Angela couldn't help resist pinch Booth's cheek.

Booth lightly slap Angela hand said, "Ok fine you caught me."

"I knew it, here let me you with these Christmas lights." Angela said

"Thanks" Booth said

Angela sat cross from and began with Booth but Booth question still wasn't answer so he asked again.

"So"

"So What Booth"

"Is Brennan shopping for me?"

Angela laughed Booth wondering why she was as he asked, "What is so funny?"

Angela replied "You are."

Booth asks "And why I am so funny"

"Because you just are Booth. And as far Brennan shopping for you I have no idea." Angela said

Booth could Angela was lying, "Are lying to me"

Angela asked, "Booth now why I would lie to you."

"Because you are."

Angela lied, "No I am not"

Booth said, "Yes you are."

"I am not" Angela said

"You know what fine, don't tell me" as Booth was finishing untangling the rest of his pile of lights

"Fine I won't tell you."

Then Angela and Booth were finished untangling the lights as they began hanging them all over Brennan office. After they were finished hanging the they look around to see that they a heck of job. Then Angela said,

"Well look that we change Brennan's broad and Christmasless office, to a merry, jolly Christmas office."

Booth said, "Yup we sure and Brennan is going take our heads off."

Angela joked that, "But hey at least we died in honor the Christmas Sprit."

Then Booth and Angela laughed, then Angela's laughed turned into silent cry as she turned away from Booth so he doesn't see her cry. Booth trying to comfort her he put his hand on shoulder and asked,

"Angela , what's wrong."

"Oh Booth, I just don't understand it."

"Understand what" Booth asked

Angela turn towards wiping her tears with her hand, "I just don't understand how you could do such the sweetest things for Bren and not yet admit to her that you love when it is plainly oblivious by your actions that you."

Booth said, "Angela, it is complicated."

Angela replied, "No Sweetheart it isn't Booth do you what my Christmas Wish this year."

"No what is it?"

"My Christmas Wish is for Brennan to be happy this Christmas. And you do know the person who can make that happen."

"You." Booth answered

Angela replied, "No Booth you, you are what makes her happy and I need you promise something this Christmas. I need you promise after you give Brennan the gift she has want she was 15 years old."

Booth trying to slow down, "Angela"

Angela yelled , "Let me finish, I need to promise me you tell her your true feelings then if feels the same way take by the hand sit down the couch and kiss her for the very first time."

Booth was speechless he thought that there was no possible way he promise this to Angela but the look on Angela was very serious and she was right about he does Brennan so instead of telling he shows her everyday by the looks gives her, the little tokens of affection for example, Jasper and Brainy smurf as he seen lying on her desk beside the same picture he was looking at last night thenBooth turned smiled at Angela and told her.

"Angela, I promise."

Then amount exceeding of joy Angela screamed nearly making Booth death as she hug him then they heard a voice

"What is going on here?"

They turn to see Brennan standing right in front of them. Booth and Angela look one another as immdeatly let go another situatuting themselves as Angela said,

"Sweetie"

"Bones what's up"

Brennan said, "Why don't you tell me?"

Booth and Angela looked another thinking of what abili to tell Brennan.


	9. Chapter 9

B/B Hoilday fanfic

The perfect gift.

Not knowing what to say Angela and Booth couldn't help but look at one another. Brennan was very confused as to what was going on.

"Ok I don't know what this awkward silence is about but..." then she looked around to see that her office looked like Santa's Workshop, "Oh my gosh what happened to my office."

"Surprised Bones?" Booth said.

"Yeah I am, Angela was this your idea?" Brennan asked

"Well, it was both Booths and my idea."

Brennan put down her shopping bags. She couldn't help but look around her office she was shocked to see exactly what Angela and Booth had done to her Office. The office was surrounded by Christmas lights, popcorn string, red and green paper rings. At her desk was one singing reindeer and some Santa things. Then she saw a drawing that had "Merry Christmas Dr. Bones" on the top. A Christmas tree with a little stick figure. Then two other stick people doing something but not sure what she picked it up and held it in front of Booth and Angela and asked,

"Who drew this?"

"Oh" Booth said, lightly running to Brennan's side as he explained, "Parker made that for you, ain't it cute."

"Yes I love it. Tell him Thank you and Merry Christmas too, but just curious, um who are the two other stick figurers beside the one standing by the Christmas tree." Brennan replied

Booth confused himself; all he could do was say, "Well from what Parker told me, he says the stick figure at the Christmas tree and the other two stick figures are us."

"Okay then what are we supposed to be doing."

"I am not sure." Booth said scratching his head.

Then Angela asked, "Do you mind if I could take a look?"

"Sure Angela." Brennan said.

Then Brennan handed her the drawing. As Angela looked at the drawing she knew right then what Parker was trying to draw and it melted her heart as she told Brennan and Booth.

"Well it looks like um uh, Parker drew you two sweethearts kissing under mistletoe."

Bones and Booth gave each other looks as they smiled and blushed, then Brennan took back the picture as she said,

"That's some kid you got there Booth."

"Thanks Bones, he sure does have an imagination."

Booth smiled as he couldn't help look at the picture and imagine the thought of the two of them spending Christmas together with Parker like a family. Brennan didn't know what to think except how sweet of Parker it was to draw such a picture. Angela just loved how Brennan and Booth reminded her of herself and Hodgins before they started dating it was so cute that she couldn't help but watch the two of them smiling at one another like they were the only two people in the world. Then a knock at the door to Brennan's office came as Zach came in to tell Angela something.

"Angela, a package has arrived for you."

Angela looked happy to hear this as she said, "Oh yay! Thanks Zach,"

"You're welcome" then he looked at Dr. Brennan and Booth and said, "Good Morning, Dr Brennan, Booth."

"Good Morning Zach" Brennan said,

"Hey Zach see ya later" Booth said,

"Ok" Zach replied, then he left

Angela then said, "Well I better leave you two sweethearts alone, Booth, we'll talk later.

"Ok" Booth said

"Yeah, Ange what about me?" Brennan said,

Angela turned around as she walked backwards, "I will see you too sweetie, bye"

"Bye" Brennan and Booth said simultaneously.

Once again Brennan and Booth were alone in Brennan's office. Booth stepped aside from Brennan making his way though the shopping bags as he told her.

"So Bones, How do you like your new office."

"Well you and Angela did a pretty nice job thank you Booth"

Booth replied "You're welcome. So Angela told me that you went last minute Christmas shopping."

"Yes I was."

"Can I ask what or who you might be shopping for." Booth asked.

"Nice try but you are not going to get a word out of me until we exchange gifts at the Christmas party." Brennan told Booth.

"Fine, anyway, so just to make sure, we are going to meet here right." Booth said

"Right. Tomorrow 7pm in my office."

Booth was about to walk out of the door, when he said, "Ok then it's a date."

Brennan looked at him and gave him a weird look, like he wasn't supposed to say that. "I thought we agreed this party wasn't going to be a date."

Booth slapped himself playfully in the head and laughed as he said, "Right, stupid me."

Booth was turning around to head out the door when he accidentally slammed himself into Brennan's glass door and landed on the floor. Brennan rushed over to see if he was ok. She knelt down by his side and noticed a big red bump forming on the side of his head. His eyes were closed and he was moaning like a big baby. Then Brennan asked,

"Booth Are you ok."

Booth put his hand on his head, "Yeah, except for a major migraine I am fine" as he slowly began to get up from the floor Brennan asked, "Are you sure " she said, while helping him up,

Once Booth was on his feet he replied, "I'll be fine nothing a good piece of meat would fix"

Brennan was confused, "Why would you put meat on your face?."

Booth couldn't help but laugh. he loved the way Brennan didn't understand things that normal people do, but he was always teaching her the way she had been teaching him about the true nature of things. Booth then realized even though they might be total opposites he thought that maybe Bones is everything he is not, maybe just maybe, Bones is his other half. Booth couldn't help his mind wandering as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Brennan wondered why on earth Booth was just standing there starring at her not saying a word, smiling then giggling for a moment or two, she wondered if something was funny so she asked,

"What is so funny" she said smiling back.

Booth smiled and replied "Nothing, uh I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow night Bones"

Brennan let go of Booth as she said, "Sure"

Booth safety made his way out of Brennan's office and made his way home to put

an ice pack on his head while he went over in his mind how stupid he made himself look in front of his partner but at least the night would get better once he gets the ring from faced29.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 " Special Delivery"

**Thanks to Sophie for proofreading**

_Christmas Eve_

It was Christmas Eve morning and the day of the Jeffersonian Party. Booth waited all night hoping that he would recivce the ring from faced29, but with no such luck he ended up sleeping and dreaming of what he had planned for him and Bones tonight. But his dream was interrupted when he immdeatly woke up from a knock on his door. While rushing to the dorr, he made himself decent and hoping that it was faced29 but he opened the door disappointed to see Angela at the door as she said,

"Morning, Seeley, Merry Christmas Eve."

"Thanks you, what brings you here?"

Angela let herself in as she answered, "Well I was going to tell you what Brennan got you for Christmas but when I got to the doorstep I found this."

Booth turned to who Angela was holding the nice blue ring box. He rushed to grab it out of Angela's hands and didn't say a thing.

Angela said, "Well your welcome Booth, is that what I think it is?"

Booth didn't answered the question because he was focused on the ring box and as he opened it, the shining silver sparkled his eyes and keeping his eyes on the ring he said,

"It sure is."

Angela said as she made her way to the couch, "Seeley Booth, I have to give some props to you I am so proud that you got the ring Brennan always wanted! Not only that but you actually bought the orginal ring from the show Angel and the inscription_ "My Bones"..._Booth you bestilled my heart and you are going to get Brennan's heart by the end of the night that is for sure. I see it now Parker's cute drawing coming true."

Booth was listening to Angela and he realized that he heard something came out of her mouth, he never told to anyone about. The inscription, first and that he ring he bought was the original ring from the show. So Booth's curious mind wanted a explanation on how Angela knew about the ring so he asked,

"Hey Ange" as he closed the ring box turned towards Angela

"Yeah Booth." Angela said

Booth told Angela, "I never told anyone that I made a inscription in the ring."

Angela scared that Booth would put everything together eventually just to make sure she lied said, "Okay you caught me I took a peek at the ring so shoot me."

"No, I won't but I also never told anyone that I bought the actual original ring either." Booth told her.

Angela sighed, was she disappointed? she didn't how to cover up this one so she stood up and said, "Hey agent007 nice username by the way."

Booth was shocked when he realized that Angela was the generous and mysterious faced29. Then he asked, "Are you faced29?"

"In the flesh" Angela answered as she lifted her hands up showing herself.

Then Booth for the first time showed a emotional connection and hugged her and said, "Thank you, Angela

Angela laughed and smiled as she replied, "Your welcome, Booth"

After minutes of hugging, Booth came into another realization then he let go of Angela as he asked.,

"Wait a minute, that means you know."

"Booth, I knew how you felt about Brennan from the beggining, now come on lets get you ready for the best Christmas ever for you and Brennan."

"Ok" as he went to his bedroom to get ready for tonight party Booth stopped, turned, and then asked Angela, "Yeah but if I go can you tell me what Brennan got me for Christmas?"

Angela said, "Sorry, Booth but at this time my lips are sealed."

"Fine, hold on I'll be back"

Then Angela relaxed back on the couch as she waited for Booth to get ready for the best night of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

B/B The Perfect Gift

**Thanks to sophie for proofreading.**

Chapter 11: "Angela the lifesaver."

A couple of hours later Brennan went back home after visiting her father. She went to her bedroom and looked at her closet figuring what to where for the party. Back at Booth's Angela and himself were deciding what he should wear for the party. Brennan knowing this was not a date with Booth considered what to wear, so she decided to a get shower first maybe that would clear her head and make think straight when obviously they aren't.

Angela told Booth to get in the shower while she picked out a nice outfit for him. So booth did as she told him. No questions asked. Angela kept her eyes over Booth's closet instead of over Booth's manly attributes as he was taking off his bed clothes in the bathroom. Even if the bathroom door was a inch open. Angela opened Booth's closet to see not much to select. All she saw was a lot of work suits and some causal wear jean jackets, black shirts, jeans. Then through the rummaged closet she saw the perfect white button shirt of a decent black suit, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans that would definitely show off Booth's manly features like his ass for example.

Back at Brennan's house after getting off the shower her mind was still in dazed not knowing why she was making a big deal out what to wear for this party. Then putting her robe on and looking herself in the mirror she brushed her hair and she noticed her face was blushed. She never was like that to herself so she immediately stopped brushing her hair. Brennan turned on her facet to wash her face with cold water to stop blushing. After the red was gone she dryed her face off with a small towel, took deep breath and asked herself:

"What is wrong with me, Why I am making of this such a big deal? This is not a date. We made that very clear. Useless because we both think the same. No way, I told him we are just going as friends and nothing more." then she panic and said, "I need help" then she got of the bathroom rummaged through where her purse was to grab her cell phone and call reinforcement.

Back in Booth's place he was still showering as Angela was in his bedroom preparing Booth's outfit while writing what Booth do for this outfit and to succeed in tonight's mission to make this, Brennan's perfect Christmas. Then Angela got a call on her cell phone and saw it was Brennan so she stepped out of Booth's outfit as she said,

"Hey Sweetie, What is up?"

Brennan in her frantic voice said, "I need your help Ange."

Angela trying to **calm** Brennan down she said, "Sweetie, **calm down** what is wrong?"

"I can't tell you on the phone can you come over to my place."

"Sure, but I am a little busy right now." said Angela

Then Angela heard the most shocking thing she has ever heard... Booth singing "All I want for Christmas is You" very badly, which unfortunately Brennan got the misfortune of hearing but not knowing Booth was the one singing she asked,

"Okay, Is Hodings the one that's singing?,"

Angela lied, "Yeah he is in the shower, while I am here to getting him and I to the party so uh I will be in your place around a half an hour okay Sweetie?"

"Thanks Ang, You are a lifesaver."

"Yes I am, and You're welcome"

Then Brennan and Angela hung up, Brennan giving a sigh of relief. Angela, on the other hand snuck out of Booth's house as fast as she could te get get ready for the party before helping Brennan. Just as Angela made her escape, Booth still singing, came out of the bathroom saying,

"Okay, Angela what do got for me?" as he lifted the towel from his head to see that Angela was no where to be found. He tried calling her name and looking around for her but still no Angela to be found. and he said to himself.

"I hope it wasn't my singing that drove her away."

Then he turned around to see that Angela had layout a for with a note that said,

_Dear Booth,_

_This outfit will look great on you. Good luck tonight . Don't forget my promise._

_XoXo_

_Angela,_

Booth smiled as he didn't forget the promise to tell Brennan what he really felt for her and then take her by the hand to her office and kiss her on below the mistletoe for the very first time. The image of that came to his mind as he smiled ear to ear and said to himself,

"Thanks, Angela, the lifesaver."

As Booth laughed he began getting ready for what he was hoping to be the best night of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

B/B The Perfect Gift

Chapter 12: "Is This A Date"

Thanks to Sophie for proofreading.

It had past half an hour when Brennan heard the knock on her door. Still in her robe, she rushed over the door to open and saw that Angela was already ready to go to the Christmas party, as she was in a red dress with thin straps, her hair hanging down from her shoulders straighten. She looked beautiful and Brennan had to look just beautiful as her. Angela found a Brennan still in her robe and not ready for the Christmas party. Then as she invited Angela to come in Brennan said,

"Finally, you made it. Ange I need your help."

Angela said, "I can see that, Sweetie, What is the problem?"

Brennan sighed as she was embrassed and silently told Angela, "I don't know what to wear."

Angela couldn't hear what Brennan said so she said, "What?, Sorry Sweetie, didn't heard what you said,"

Then Brennan screamed, "I said I don't know what to wear!"

At first Angela was like if she just lost her speech. Then she smirked at Brennan and began bursting out laughing. Brennan didn't find the situation funny at all. This was embrassing, and humilliating she was making herself a big deal out of nothing. Worst yet, her best friend was finding her dilemma amusing. So Brennan asked,

"What you find so amusing, Angela?"

Angela still giggling, "Nothing."

Brennan said like child, "Then why are you laughing at me?"

Angela said. "Aw, Sweetie, I am sorry." and opened her arms walking towards Brennan to give her a hug then she said, "I am just so happy for you."

Brennan confused as she let go of Angela, "Ok so you are happy that I am confused with what to wear right now."

"No, I am happy that you actually care of what Booth thinks of you."

"What, Ange I don't care about what Booth thinks of me."

"Sweetie"

"Ang, stop calling me that now please help me. I honestly don't know what to wear." Brennan pleaded

"Ok Fine, right now there's no time to argue, let me see what we can find in this closet of yours." Angela said

Angela dragged Brennan back to her bedroom. Brennan sat herself down on the edge of her bed as she watched Angela go over her clothers. She began opening her closet door and looked at the collection of clothes and dresses she own. Then Angela got her first outfit, a long black short sleeve dress. Then Angela said,

"What about this one?"

Brennan said "Too long."

Angela said as she looked at the dress again, "You're right," then she put back the dress in Brennan's closet.

Angela looked once again as she found another dress. As she got it out and show it to Brennan. Brennan thought there was now way she was going to wear that dress, because it wasn't _any_ dress, it was the dress that Booth bought her while they were uncovered in Vegas. So she made the desition before Angela could open her mouth to ask what she thought of the dress,

"No"

Angela looked at the shocked, "What why?, it is gorgeous."

Brennan said, "Angela, I am not wearing that. So please put it back and find another."

"No, not until you tell me."

Brennan got up from her bed begin pacing back and forth as she began telling Angela,

"Well, first of all it is too flirtatious, too revealing, and..." as Brennan stopped as she starred at the dress

Angela said, "And..."

"And Booth bought that for me."

Angela couldn't believe what Brennan just said, "What hold on, Booth... bought...this..for you?"

Brennan said, "Yes"

"Wow, Booth definitely has some style when it comes to women. So tell me how did Booth get you this?"

"He baught it when we were going undercovered."

"Las Vegas." Angela said, "Oh my god so that explains why Booth said "That's Hot." he was talking about you, wasn't he?. Wow, I am surprised he didn't take this dress off."

Brennan said, "Angela."

"What"

"Please just put the dress back." Brennan pleaded.

"Ok, fine, but now that I think about it this dress is more for a imtimate and private moment."Angela said

Brennan said. "Exactly, but that doesn't mean that me and Booth are going to have one of those moments were partner, just friends."

Angela said, "Of course sweetie, AHA!"

Brennan asked, "Aha, what does that mean?"

"It means I found the perfect dress." Angela told Brennan

"Let me see it" Brennan asked

Angela turned around as she shown Brennan the dress. Brennan didn't know what to say except for

"Angela it is perfect, it is not too short or too long."

"Nor too revealing or flirtatious.." Angela said

"And it is Booth's favorite color." Brennan said smiling ear to ear as she couldn't keep her eyes off the dress.

Angela replied, "You are right Sweetie, it is perfect. Now go put this on I will be in later to do your hair the whole nine yards." As Angela gave Brennan the dress and push her towards the bathroom Brennan said,

"Thank you, Angela."

"You're Welcome Sweetie, Go on get ready."

Brennan replied, "Ok, I will, but before I do can I ask you something?"

Angela said, "Sure go ahead."

"Do you think this is a date between me and Booth?" Brennan asked

"Sweetie, 100 without doubt mostly definitely a date." Angela said

Brennan said, "Really?"

Angela said, " Really, now go get ready."

Brennan went to her bathroom to get ready for the party. While Angela waited she looked around when she saw that on her kitchen counter was Booth's gift. Even though she already knew what the gift was she couldn't help to look again as she open the jewelry case of a gold Rolex with inscription in the back with the words _"My Booth" _on it.


	13. Chapter 13

B/B The Perfect Gift

Chapter 13: "Nothing Complicate About Love"

Thanks to Sophie my Beta for proofreading

Booth and Hodgins were waiting in Brennan's office after telling Zach and Cam to go ahead without them. Booth was pacing back and forth very nervous and anxious to see Brennan. Hodgins could sense his feeling from across the room where he was sitting on the couch. Hodgins tried to make Booth more comfortable by saying.

"Hey Booth come on. There is nothing for you to be neveous or anxious, okay? You and Brennan said it yourselves this is not a date." Hodings patted him on the back as he said,

"So loosen up man, okay?"

Booth said, "You're right this is not a date we're going out together and exchanging gifts like normal people do."

Hodgins said, "Exactly, unless."

"Unless, What?" Booth asked

"Unless, you brought Brennan the gift she has wanted since she was 15 years old then maybe."

Hodgins said

Booth smirked and sat down besides Hodgins, "Angela, she told you everything huh?"

Hodgins replied, "the ring, the promise, yup she told me everything, So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Booth asked.

"Are you going to keep your promise to Angela by telling Brennan how you really feel about Brennan?" Hodgins replied.

Booth said, "How did you know about my feelings for Brennan?"

Hodgins said, "I can read it all over your face man."

"Is that obvious?" Booth said.

"Very obvious, but my question is why you have kept it inside for nearly three years."

Booth standed up againg and begun to pace, "It is complicated Hodgins."

Hodgins got up from the couch which made Booth stop pacing as he said, "Booth stop, look at me," Booth looked at Hodgins straight in the face. Hodgins continued, "Stand tall" Booth did, "Now look at me in the eye Booth, and without lying tell me, do you love Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Booth took a deep breath while looking straight into Hodgins eyes and said, "With all my heart"

Hodgins told Booth, "Then there is nothing complicated Booth, you love Brennan and my Angela is right you need to tell her tonight or you will..."

Booth finished his sentence, " Or I will end up losing her forever, I know"

Then Booth heard Brennan's voice say, "Who will end up losing Booth?"

Booth and Hodgins turned to see Brennan and Angela standing at her office door waiting for and explanation from them. Booth was just about to say something when his breath was taken away as he saw how Brennan looked. She was not beautiful but amazingly beautiful. Brennan was in a dark green dress, his favorite color no less and he love how the dress showed every aspect of her lovely, legs, eyes and hair oh my god her hair, he never saw Brennan's hair put up in the way that it looked like she was not going to work but she was going to a fancy party. Then he looked at Angela as they smiled at one another and he knew that Angela played a major part in Brennan's beautiful transformation as Booth mouthed "Thank you" to Angela and she mouthed "You're Welcome."

Brennan was so confused she wanted to know what was going on and why Angela and Booth were giving each other secret smiles. Brennan told herself that she was smart and that she was going to find out what was going on, but what she couldn't control was her biological urge to look at Booth. She never imaged that Booth could looked more handsome as ever by just wearing a white slighty unbuttoned shirt with a nice black jacket and oh my gosh the best part that Brennan liked of his outfit was the dark blue jeans, her favorite color and they looked so good on him.

Angela couldn't believe how her and Booth plan's were working so perfect. She was so proud to help these two with their fashion and personal troubles. Angela knew this was THE night that was going to change everything for Brennan and Booth. She caught Brennan and Booth looking at each other.

Hodgins, he definitely felt like he was out of the loop even though Angela told him everything about her and Booth's plan to give Brennan the perfect Christmas. The silence in the room was definitely awkward for him. The looks from Booth to Angela and Angela to Brennan and Brennan to Booth again were more than awkward enough so he decide to put to a end the situation by walking towards Angela and putting his arm around her he said,

"Okay, then enough with the looks and silence, it is time to go to a party."

Angela said, "That is right, So does everyone have their Secret Santa presents."

Before this Christmas party was even planned, the squints squad including Booth decided to do Secret Santa. At First Brennan didn't want to participate, but after a good persuasion from Angela's part and the charming smile of Booth, she was forced to do the Secret Santa. And she and Booth promised each other that if they got each others names they would tell and discuss the limits. Low and behold Brennan and Booth got each other names and right after name exchange they told each other and told themselves not to go over 100 bucks, but that ending up being a lie after both Brennan and Booth spend beyond the limit price. So Brennan and Booth one at a time replied to Angela,

"Yup" Booth said,

"I do" Brennan said.

Hodgins said, "You have my gift Angela" then he looked at Brennan and Booth and told them, "I have Angela and she has Cam.."

Angela said, "Good, by the way where are Cam and Zach?"

Booth said, "They are already at the party."

Angela replied, "Thanks. Booth," Angela needed Brennan and Booth to be alone. As she nudged Hodgins said, "Well, Come on lets leave, I am sure Brennan and Booth want to get their gift exchange over and done with."

"Ok" Hodgins said as making his way out of Brennan's office until he stopped to say "By th way Dr. Brennan you look beautiful, doesn't she Booth?"

Booth smiled at Brennan as he silently said, "Yes she does."

Brennan blushed as she said, "Thank you both of you, And Hodgins I have to say Angela did a great job picking out your outfit."

Hodgins confused as he was the one that picked it out, "What?"

Angela then step in and interrupted, "Sweetie, you do know men are always afraid and they have no fashion sense."

"But Angela, " Hodgins was about to tell the truth, but Angela kept interrupting, "Now, Hodgins there is no need to deigning it."

Brennan said, "Angela is right, it is a purely fact that most woman have more fashion sense than man do but for me I might.."

Booth said, "Now Come on, Bones, I wouldn't say that, I mean just looking at you, I think you have a great fashion sense. "

"Thank you Booth."

"You're Welcome Bones."

Angela said, "Ok Hodgins time to go."

Hodgins said, "But hold on.."

Before Hodgins could get another word out Angela grabbed him and pulled him out of Brennan's office as Brennan and Booth were left alone in her office. It was just the two of them in silence looking at each other and not knowing who should talk first or what to say first.


	14. Chapter 14

B/B The Perfect Gift

Chapter 14: Fulling the Promise

Again Bones and Booth were alone in her office, but this time something was different by the way they were looking at each other they knew this night was going to change their lives, but for the sake of their friendship they acted as if nothing has change.

Then Booth was the first to speak, "So"

Brennan said, "So"

Booth replied again, "You do look beautiful tonight, Temperance."

"Wow, calling me Temperance now, if I don't mind you are handsome Seeley." Brennan said

"Why, Thank you, so uh do you want to head to the party, or do want to this gift exchange to be over and done with." Booth asked Brennan

"Well, I think it best if we exchange now, but hold on I got gift for Parker. "Brennan told Booth

So she ran into office closet as she got a bag then she sat on her couch putting the bag in front of her. Booth just standing Brennan said,

"Well, Come on, Booth, get over here."

Booth said, "Right," as he sat down beside her he open Parker's gift he said, "Bones, you didn't have to get Parker anything."

Brennan replied, "Don't be silly Booth, I want to get something for him, I just hope he likes it."

Booth pulled out a suit from the bag that looks like the he wears at work. Then he got out his favorite belt buckles with the metal part that had Cocky written across. Then last a mini FBI badge that had Parker's name carved in. Booth almost thought it was real. Then Brennan said,

"Parker told me one time, that one day he wants to be just like you, so I thought if he came with you one day to work then maybe Parker would dress up like you, So Booth, do you think he will like it"

Booth said, "I love it . . . I mean he will love it."

Brennan said, "Good, now here is your gift." as she handed Booth a jewelry case.

"Bones"

"Booth, go on open it."

Booth opens the jewelry case to see gold Rolex. The gold watch couldn't help but sparkle in his eyes. Then Booth said,

"Bones, thank you, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to, read the back." Brennan told Booth

Booth confused "What?"

Brennan said, "Look at the back."

Booth took the watch out the case as he turned it around and saw the words _My Booth._ His heart sank trying not to cry he said,

"Thank you Bones."

"You're welcome Booth." Brennan sighed, "Well, we better get going, we have a party to get to."

Brennan got up off the couch while Booth was still sitting down. Brennan almost walked out the door before Booth stopped her by yelling, "Bones!"

Brennan quickly stops as she turned toward Booth direction and said, "Yes, Booth"

Booth laughed, "Aren't you forgetting something."

Brennan laughed, "Oh right, I got so excited with my gift that forgot that you had a gift for me."

Brennan just stood just like Booth did but this time Booth got up and said, "Well, Come on Bones get over here."

Brennan said, "Right"

Brennan still there as Booth was sitting waiting for her to come to him but Brennan then asked,

"So are you going to come here to give me the gift."

Booth replied with a question, "So you coming over here to get it."

Brennan sighed, "All right fine, "Brennan walked back toward Booth while she mentions, "Why do you have to be so demanding." Then she sat down beside Booth as he replied, "Why do you have to be so stubborn."

Brennan gave Booth this look of shock on her face as she said, "I am not stubborn."

Then Booth told her, "Then I am not demanding."

"Oh yes you are and I can name plenty of times." Brennan started babbling until Booth stopped her from talking and placed the box ring in her hands.

Brennan did not need to open the gift to figure out what this gift might be. She looked at Booth speechless when he smiled at her and he said,

"Merry Christmas, Temperance"

Without crying she was able to smiled back at him as she said, "Merry Christmas Seeley. "

Then she was about to open her gift when Booth thought before Brennan could her gift he needed to get something off his chest. So he put his hands on Brennan hands by covering the ring box.

Brennan said, "What now, Booth"

Booth told her, "Listen, I know you are very anxious to open your gift, but before you open it I need to tell you something very important so bear with me for a minute."

Brennan said, "Sure of course what is it you have to say."

Booth not sure how to tell Bones how he truly feels this is a big, huge step, but he needed to let these feelings out before it was too late.

Then Booth begins with his confession, "Bones." Then Booth _thought. Don't call her that his confession of the heart not buddy chat. What is wrong with you?_ Then he decides to with,

"Brennan,"but then _thought. Doesn't call her by last name that is not right maybe saying she her first name is more appropriated? _Then Booth said

"Temperance"

Then he thought _now she's looking at me, I have officially lost my mind. _Then Booth told Brennan,

"Well, isn't this great I have no idea what name I should start with."

Brennan told Booth, "Brennan, will be fine, now will you please end my misery and say what it is you wanted to say,"

Booth sighed as he said, "Right, Brennan, you and me have been partners and friends for a while.

"Yes, for three years to be exacted." Brennan mention

"Well, during those three years, we have been through a lot with each other, through the thick and thin when we were catching the bad guys, rescuing each other from high risk situations, and giving each other comfort and support outside of the workplace. Am I making sense so far?" Booth told her

Brennan replied, "Yes, but is there a point coming."

Booth said, "I am getting there. Brennan have you ever heard the hypothesis that men and woman can never be friends because the sex always gets in the way.

"Yes, but I hate hypotheses." Brennan said

"Why?" Booth asked

Brennan answered, "Because it is humanly possible for men and women to be friends, I mean look at us we are the perfect example."

Booth said, "Yes, we are but uh for what I am about to say may prove this hypothesis right for us."

Now Brennan was completely lost not knowing what Booth was talking about. She looked into his eyes and then she knew what exactly he was talking about and she was shocked that Booth had really genuine feelings for her, but she was jumping to conclusion she did not know for sure if Booth was actually thinking about that so she asked,

"Booth, are you trying to tell me what I think you trying to me."

Booth sighed as he said, "If you think I am trying to say I love you then yes."

"Booth, I"

Brennan was not sure what to say.

"Brennan" holding her hand out. "I don't accept you saying anything, the only thing I except from you is to accept my gift and accept it with great gratitude."

Brennan said, "I will."

Booth said, "Thank you, now you can open your gift."

Brennan sighed as she took a deep breath and opened the ring box which she then breathed and was taken away. It was the ring that she had been dying for since she was 15 years old. Then she could no longer hold the tears from coming down her eyes as she looked at Booth and asked,

"How did you?"

Booth interrupted her by pleading, "Please don't ask me that, do you like it."

Brennan said, "Like it, I love it thank you Booth."

Booth said "Read inside"

Brennan without saying a word looked inside the ring to see an inscription that say, _My Bones_ her heart dropped. She totally became speechless not knowing what to do or what to say not knowinh how she should thanked Booth for the perfect gift.

Booth thought seeing Brennan reaction was enough for him, but he looked up at the mistletoe it reminded him of the last one and the thing he needed to do. While watch Brennan put on the ring she told Booth again,

"Thank you, Booth."

"You're Welcome, Brennan, but there is one more gift I need to give you. And uh I just want you to know even tough I promised this to someone and I was forced to do this, don't mean I want to because what really matter is I wanted to do it anyways."

Brennan confused, "To do what."

Booth pointed his finger up, then Brennan looked up to see a mistletoe then she looked down back at Booth as he was starting to lean in closer to her as he said,

"This"

Then Booth touched Brennan lips with a soft and romantic touch even though it didn't last long it was feelings that matter most and after their first kiss Brennan said the four words Booth never though he would hear.

"I love you too."

Booth in shocked, "What did you say?"

Brennan smiled, "You heard me."

Booth smiled back, "Yes, I did I just want to hear again."

"I love you Seeley Booth."

"I love you too Temperance Brennan."

Then they smiled at one another and did it again but it was a more passionate kiss under the mistletoe this time. They could hear the people upstairs at Jeffersonian Christmas party singing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"

**Coming up is the epilouge Thanks for reading and thank you for everyone to has read this story I have enjoy writing it and now Good news I have better beta my bones buddy Melissa thanks Melissa. And I am going back to writting Lost Without You and after that I will be working a New Bones and Booth fanfic and I think all of you Bones fan will love .**

**englishstudent01 (Ashley)**


	15. Epilouge

B/B The perfect Gift

Epilogue: Christmas Dreams Come True

_Christmas Day_

It was 8:30am in the morning as Hodgins and Angela were still in bed sleeping. Last night, Angela had the roughest time sleeping she never heard from or had seen Brennan and Booth at the Christmas Party so she was worried but anxious as to what happened to them the sound of relief came as Angela heard the phone she woke right away to pick it to up to say.

"Hello"

"Merry Christmas Ange," Brennan said

"Brennan, Sweetie, Thank god, what happened with you and Booth I never saw you enter the party last night." Angela said

Brennan trying to clam down Angela as she said, "Angela calm down, Me and Booth are fine and I promise I will tell you everything after New years ok."

"No you don't Brennan. I want details and now." Angela demanded

"Angela, A great deal patience will be rewarding for those who wait." Brennan said

"What does that mean?" Angela confused

Brennan told her, "It means that I promise we will give all details later, but for now I wanted to call to wish you and Hodgins a Merry Christmas and to thank you."

Angela said playing dumb, "Thank me for what?"

Brennan sighed, "Now Angela, Don't play dumb with me Booth told me everything."

"Everything."

"Yes, Everything about the promise he made to you by admitting his true feelings by sealing with a kiss under the mistletoe and you two banding together to get me Christmas gift I always wanted, I just wanted to say you couldn't have gotten me a better Christmas Angela. So thank you Angela." Brennan told Angela

"Well, you're welcome sweetie. So come on tell me did booth tell you how he feels about you? Do you like him back., did you kiss him back, come on I want details." Angela demanding once again.

Brennan said, "Angela good things "

Angela finishing Brennan's sentence, "Happened for those who wait, but you better give a book of full details after your vacation."

"I will." Brennan said

"You Promise" Angela asked

Brennan replied, "I promise."

Angela said, "Good then Merry Christmas and wish Booth and Parker the same."

"I will Merry Christmas Angela bye."

"Bye"

Brennan hung up the phone in the kitchen. She walked into the hallway of Booth's apartment and went towards the living room. She stood in the entry way by Booth's side watching Parker opening up his Christmas presents form Santa. Brennan touched Booth on the shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

. Then Booth said, "So how did Angela take the news?"

"Oh she was fine." Brennan replied

Booth knew something just by reading her face, "You didn't tell anything."

Brennan said, "Nope"

Booth smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and said, "That is my Bones, Angela sure can not wait to find out about us like the rest of squints."

"That is fine with me" Brennan said then she looked at Booth as she asked, "Does Parker love his Presents."

Booth putting his arm around Brennan as he replied, "Of course he does Bones, Parker always loves the Presents Santa gives him."

"From you I mean." Brennan said

"Both" Booth replied

Brennan said, "I see,"

"By the way, I gave him your present he loved it." Booth said

Brennan said, "Really," then she called out for Parker, "Hey, Parker did you like my present."

Parker said. "I love it Dr. Bones, I can't wait to wear it and be just like daddy,"

Booth said, "Can't wait too buddy and now what do you say to Dr. Bones."

Parker walked over to Brennan as he gave her a hug and said, "Thank you, Dr. Bones"

Brennan hugging him as she said "You're Welcome." then letting go he saw something as he told his dad and Dr. Bones.

"Look, Daddy, Dr. Bones, mistletoe."

Brennan and Booth looked up above to see that Parker was right, then Booth smiled as he said, "Well look at that."

Brennan then looked at Parker and said, "Parker did your daddy put this up while I was on the phone."

Parker replied, "No, I did."

Brennan said, "I am sure you did , but you think your dad should be rewarded for his sneaky efforts."

Parker saw his shaking his head, "Yes" as Parker replied, "Yes"

"I see" then she looked at Booth and have a grin as she said, "Nice try, Booth, but I can see trap when I see one."

"A trap what we have is the real thing, so can I have my reward." Booth told Brennan

"Let me think about that" then she turned to Parker and she told, "Parker why don't you go back and play with your toys while I give your daddy his reward." Brennan said

Parker did as Dr. Bones had told him to do. Then Brennan and Booth smiled as they shared their second and third mistletoe kiss in the past 24 hours. As they were kissing they realized that the drawing that Parker had drawn for Brennan of Booth and her kissing under the mistletoe while Parker opened his presents was actually reality. All of this happened by trying to find the perfect gift.

THE END


End file.
